Blu
thumb|400pxTyler Blu Gunderson (czyt.Tajler Blu Ganderson) - główny bohater filmu. Biografia Rio Blu został złapany jako dziecko w dzungli w pobliżu Rio de Janeiro i zawieziony do Moose Lake w Minesocie. W trakcie transportu go do sklepu ciężarówka gwałtownie się zatrzymała na światłach przez co skrzynia Blu z niej wpadła i została znaleziona przez Lindę i zabrany do jej domu i się nim zajeła. Przez te wydarzenia nigdy nie nauczył się latać. Po piętnastu latach rezerwat nazwany potem "Rezerwatem Ary Błękitnej" o kreślił go jako ostatniego samca z gatunku Ary Modrej i że udało im się znaleźć ostatnią samice o imieniu Julia i chcą aby ptaki się rozmnorzły a w tym celu Blu i Linda Gunderson muszą pojechać wraz z Tuliem który ich o tym poinformował. Po przybyciu do Rio w trakcie jazdy do rezerwatu jeep Tulia zatrzymał się na światłach przed pasami po których chodzili uczestnicy parady. Blu tym czasem zaprzyjaźnił się z Petro i Nico. Blu zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia choć na początku się pokłócili. Niestety w nocy kiedy Tulio i Linda poszli coś zjeść, Nigel obezwładnił strażnika Sylvio, a Blu i Julia zostali porwani przez Fernanda. Fernando oddaje ich w ręce kłusowników a dokładnie Marcela, Armanda i Tipa. Pierwotnie Julia kazała Blu udawać zmarłego by oszukać porywaczy. Niestety podstęp się nie udał a Blu został skuty kajdanami z Julią. Naszczęście Blu i Juli udało się uciec przed kłusownikami do jungli gdzie po przespani nocy spotykają Rafaela który ma ich zaprowadzić do Luisa by zdioł z nich kajdany którymi ich skuli. Po dotarciu do warsztatu Luisa Rafael prosi go o pomoc. Luis pierwotnie chce przeciąć łańcuch ale na nieszczęście Luis się poślizgnął i przewrócił Blu przez co prawie został pociachany, ale naszczęście Julia zdołał się złapać lampy i rozhuśtać się i podnieść Blu nad piłą poczym puściła się i oboje polecieli na Luisa który im obślinił łańcuch a oni się z niego wyślizgnęli. Po wyjściu z warsztatu pokłócili się i poszli w dwie inne strony. Nigel postanowił złapać Julię. Blu i reszta postanawiają uratować Julie, a w tym celu musieli udać się na karnawał bo szmuglerzy postanowili przeszmuglować ptaki w platformie wyglądającej jak kurczak. Niestety wszyscy wpadli w pułapkę Nigela. Zostali przetransportowani na Opuszczone Lotnisko a następnie przeniesieni do Samolotu szmuglerów. W samolocie Blu udało się wydostać z klatki a następnie uwolnił Julię a potem resztę ptaków i nietoperza. Został zaatakowany przez Nigela który najpierw odepchnął Julię tak aby spadła na nią klatka łamiąc jej skrzydło. Blu podpiął Nigela do gaśnicy którą następnie odpalił a ta następnie wyleciała przed samolota a Nigel wleciał w silinki samolotu a ten przez to przestał działać i zmusił załogę do ewakuacji. Julia nie mogąc latać wypadła z samolotu a Blu skoczył jej na ratunek by złapać i wtedy po raz pierwszy pocałował Julię i poleciał z powrotem na opuszczone lotnisko gdzie była Linda Gunderson, Tulio Monteiro i Fernando. Na koniec filmu w raz z Julią i swoimi dziećmi Carlą, Bią i Tiago śpiewali piosenkę Real in Rio. Rio 2 W raz ze swoją rodziną a dokładnie Julią i swoimi dziećmi Carlą, Bią i Tiago ora Niciem, Pedrem i Rafaelem lecą do Amazonii by pomóc Lindzie i Tuliowi w poszukiwaniu osobników swojego gatunku. Rasa Jest on papugą o nazwie Arą Modrą choć w głównej mierze wygląda jak Ara Hiacyntowa. Wystąpił Filmy *Rio *Rio 2 Gry *Angry Birds Rio Galeria Obrazki Promocyjne Sceny Rio 640px-That hurts by kludd17-d3dw14h.jpg Blu.gif Blu 7.png Blu 6.png Rio_blu_baby_trapped_in_cage.jpg Blu 5.jpg Blu_and_Jewel_relationship.jpg Blu_Rio.png Rio_(movie)_wallpaper_-_Blu_1.png Rio5(Blu).jpg Blu 2.jpg Blu 1.png Blu 0.jpg Blu.png Blu's_trans_am.png Mainpage_Navmap_Thumb_-_Blu.jpg Blu-Bobo-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper.jpg Blu rio.png Blu q.jpg Blu.jpg Blu1.jpg Blu2.jpg bulldog luiz and blu i RIO.jpg Rio 2 Jewel-blu-eduardo-grandpa-tiago-bia-carla-in-RIO-2.jpg Rio cellphone.jpg Amazon or Bust Blu, Bia and Tiago.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Angry Birds Rio Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Chłopcy